Weasley Henceforth (LoP)
Weasley aka Kate, aka, Robyn Henceforth is a side character introduced in the Prologue of Leeches of Purity. A resident turned prisoner, turned self-proclaimed Mayor of Selfardo. Weasley took advantage of their connection to the Leechmonger in a misguided attempt to turn the village into a beacon of harmony between man and beast. After the attempt resulted in the destruction of Selfardo, they were taken in by Nathaniel and Vera Crow as their new housemaid under the alias Robyn. Background Born an only child in the Selfardo, growing up they were always more interested in the boys' activities, sneaking off to join them in spite of their parent's protest. Taught Colish by one of the two Greyscale hunters stationed to protect the Village. Weasley at one point began questioning their gender, asking around but not being satisfied by their answers, Weasley came to the conclusion they actually male. Choosing to confess to Maxwell, he at first thought it was a joke, only to realise they were serious. Not sure if he believed them he kept it a secret all the same and later promised his support. Arranging a secret meeting with him at one point, Weasley kissed and confessed their feelings for him. As Maxwell admitted to once sharing them until they confessed their gender, he backed up and said they were best friends either way. Not satisfied with friendship, Weasley tried to pressure them into a relationship, asking if they could at the least "pretend" for the night. Before getting an answer, Dennis, Carl and Jim revealed themselves. Originally planning to watch them have sex until they overheard them mention the name "Weasley" correctly assuming it was referring to them. Questioning their sanity, Maxwell insisted on them leaving but instead they opted to "proving" Weasley's womanhood. After a struggle, Weasley was raped by Dennis and Jim, while Carl forced Maxwell to watch. Taken home by Dennis as he bragged about proving their womanhood, they snapped and screamed at them in front of the village resulting in them being arrested for insanity. The Mysterious Village. Rescued three days later by Maxwell who had now become the Leechmonger, who they recognised by his birthmark. Seeing the residence had been turned, and desperate for a silver lining to come, they took advantage of Maxwell's unique abilities and newfound followers. Under their self-chosen name, they took control of the village and proclaimed themselves Mayor. Using Maxwell's imprisonment of Dennis to keep Lenny in line. They were also given two bodyguards, Charly and Lisa. Sending the survivors to the southeast side of the Village, some of them tried to stage a revolt only to be subdued in the process without casualties, wanting to avoid bloodshed but not wanting to appear soft, they ordered the leader to be executed by a Nosferatu. Face to Face A week later hunters came to investigate the Village's sudden silence. Upon learning this, Weasley arranged to meet them. Upon meeting two of them, both hunters were shocked by their appearance. The Black Guardian Debating their gender, the hunter Alastor pointed out how their sex was Female, they then stated that while they were right, they were different in the mind, leading Alastor to question their sanity. Enraged by the proposition, when Maxwell arrived for their daily visit, they ordered their Echindas to keep them from leaving. Once Maxwell noticed they had cried, he attempted to kill the hunters until they had regained his attention and ordered them to let them go. Apologising for Maxwell's behaviour, the meeting was postponed to later and changed to take place at the Hunter's Den. A Hunter's Meeting Waiting inside their office in the meantime, they took out their frustration of Alastor by carving out wooden spikes only to splinter and destroy in the process. Later meeting all four hunters and leaving Maxwell by the door, they explained their motives and confessed to Maxwell's involvement in the Village's silence, hoping to convince them their ambition could be achieved. Giving them the task of hunting down the beasts they thought to have escaped Maxwell's grasp explaining he wouldn't pursue them and didn't want to risk the other beasts starting an uprising by sending the Echindas. After then being surprised by Maxwell, they promptly scolded him and left. A Secret Clue As night came, Weasley saw Maxwell off and had a brief but bitter exchange with Lenny. At night, they personally escorted the hunters to the boat deport, telling them about the attempted revolt that happened before their arrival along the way. Lenny later appeared to then see them off. Suspicious of their motive, they kept them under close watch until Alastor attempted to apologise for offending them, only to further scold them and deny acceptance. After the hunters departed, Lenny made a comment that Wilson taught Weasley good Colish, before being told to return to his post. Beasts and Monsters Later that same day Lenny suddenly screamed their birth name, seeing two of the hunters had arrived earlier than expected as they left their office and later the others by the main gate, they were too furious with Lenny to question it. In a heated shouting match, Lenny screamed for revenge for Maxwell's torture of his son assuming they ordered it, denying Maxwell was following order they stated -against Daniel's advice- that they doing it because it's what "rapists deserve" causing Lenny to scream he would kill them, unaware Maxwell was within earshot. Burnt Down Ambitions Maxwell now flung into a bloodthirsty rage, Weasley tried in vain to calm him down as he broke through the Village gate, took out the way of his blind rage by Alastor and Vera just before the gate collapsed under Maxwell's weight. Helpless to prevent Maxwell then using his call to turn the beasts against the hunters, as they defended themselves, they ordered Sam and Charly Lenny to help them. Pinned outside the hunter's Den by the combination of Max's rampage and the attacking beasts, Lenny seeing no chance of escape took the chance to try to kill them only to be saved by Alastor, resulting in Lenny's through being slit. After being spat in the face in their attempt to try to save Lenny (unaware he was merely unconscious), Maxwell happened upon the screen and in misunderstanding the situation, attacked and killed the hunter, Daniel, severely injured Vera and finished Lenny off. Horrified by Maxwell's actions they screamed at them to leave, taking out his anger on the forest. Weasley then promised Nathaniel they'd explain everything after receiving a cold threat. Lone Frantic Beasts Heading into the Hunter's Den to check on Alastor. Finding his hands covered in blood, Alastor explaining Vera had been staked through the stomach, shocked she was even alive, Alastor explained that only silver to heart could kill her and others similar. Realising that meant Alastor didn't kill Lenny by accident, they were told it wasn't irrelevant to his guilt. Watching him bubble around to find a cloth until they pointed out one was right next to him, they offered to help him clean up. Refusing it under the grounds it was undignified, Weasley yelled out how Lenny's blood was also on them, and watching someone suffer because they refused to acknowledge the monster their best friend had become also lacks dignity. The two then helped each other clean the blood on themselves and as Weasley wondered if Nathaniel stood a chance against Maxwell, he assured them that after seeing him in action, he did. Heading out later along with Charly and Lisa to find Nathaniel, they discovered him nearly passed out by Maxwell's remains, and carried back to the Den to recover. One's Tragic Memories Preparing a meal for Nathaniel with Vera, who had now recovered. As they served him the meal, he took the opportunity to ask Weasley why their sudden change of heart towards Maxwell after Daniel's death, considering Maxwell had originally slaughtered many of the Village inhabitants. Confessing to already considering Maxwell long gone, and more wanting to bring something good out what happened. Vera told them they were willing to consider Weasley a victim of circumstance, however, they needed to know of the men who Maxwell was torturing. Telling all about the events that lead to the events surrounding the Village, Nathaniel cleared up the blanks on what lead to Maxwell's transformation. Congratulating them on their efforts, he told them they could let out their sorrow, noticing how recalling the events had them feel. After having a cry, Alastor escorted them home and before he left, Weasley told them they may forgive them one day. The following night, they travelled to the cave alongside Vera and their Echindas, when the men revealed themselves thinking they were saved, the Echindas revealed themselves to them and on Weasley's orders torn them apart for long as they wished, so long as they were dead by morning. Weasley then watched alongside Vera, thanking her for their acceptance. Life Starts Anew Returning to Selfardo, Weasley stopped to talk about how they had nowhere to go, only for Vera to say she'll take them in before finishing, bringing them to tears. Later noticing a group of spearmen making their way to the Village, Vera had them hide. Overhearing her say the "crazed woman" was dead, the situation at the village was taken care Returning to the Hunter's Den before Alastor and Nathaniel returned from tracking down the beasts that escaped. After confirming the fate of the men at the cave, Vera informed Nathaniel they had been taken in as their new butler/maid, to his lack of surprise, he then pointed out there was just the matter of the Echidnas. After requesting a map to know where to point them, they gathered them up and announced it was goodbye. Comforting their bodyguards before they eventually left, they returned home to get their belongings and dress more feminine. Passing their parent's home as they returned to the Den, they gave their goodbyes to their parents and spat on Lenny's guardhouse. Leaving the Village the next night, they now headed towards their new home. Bitterness and Vengence A New Home Resting along the way, until Vera woke them during a nightmare, though they couldn't recall it. They told her that they no longer wanted the name Kate, due to the memories associated with it, Vera told them they could go under a new name when they become a registered purgatorian citizen, which allow them to travel through the village. Reaching Colvernado, after Vera told one guard that Weasley (now under the alias Robyn) wasn't a registered citizen. After a blood doctor arrived with legal documents to sign and to taste a sample of Weasley's blood purity, they were told to remain at the Crow Family home when the appropriate paperwork was collected. Once given the all clear and the carriage was in the village, Weasley immediately marvelling the place, taken aback at how rich it looked compared to their home. Her amazing was soon cut short as everyone overheard someone on a drunken rampage. After Nathaniel confirmed their identity to Vera, he dismissed Alastor's question about who they were. Once at their home they were already blown away by the rich neighbourhood and by proxy, the Crow family's apparent wealth. Waiting by the gate in preparation for what was beyond it, once Vera and Alastor went to Daniel's hometown, Nathaniel showed them the house and they were immediately awestruck. Whole New Life Once they took in the sight, they went inside after Nathaniel and were introduced to his pet owl, Henry. Awestruck again by the sheer quality of the house, they dropped on their knees and when Nathaniel offered his hand to help them up, they sporadically kissed him. Shocked by their own actions, under Nathaniel's recommendation they went outside to get air. After Weasley returned inside, they were then introduced to Donny and showed them most of the house, from Nathaniel's private reading room to the Crow master bedroom. In the bedroom, they examined a cane that belonged to the bodyguard of the Grayscale's founder and a bronze necklace that held great sentimental value to Nathaniel. Afterwards, Weasley went into their new room and while putting their things away they stumbled upon a mirror and were shaken once they saw themselves. Nathaniel would later come to check up on them, to find them laying on their bed, and the two had a talk over Weasley's feminine looks and gender, ending with Nathaniel telling them he and Vera would help them with what they're going through. A Couple's Morning Waking up suddenly the next morning, they found themselves covered in sweat and could only mumble confusion at their state. Reluctantly dressing up as a maid afterwards, they decided to explore the one room upstairs that they skipped, which so happened to be Nathaniel’s trophy room. Examining the trophies in awe, they sat in Nathaniel’s chair to bask in his line of accomplishments only for Nathaniel to appear shortly after. After kindly reminding them to keep their door shut whenever they let the sun in, he offered to tell them about his adventures after their citizenship was secure. Eagerly accepting his offer, she then asked for directions to the outhouse, before making breakfast, only to find that it had been placed in not only the furthest possible corner outside but also hidden by a tall fence. Returning inside to find Nathaniel had prepared breakfast for them, the two made plans to go to market together, only to be interrupted by an unexpected guest knocking on the door. Ordered to finish up in Vera's pray room, they did was so quickly and returned to clean up as ordered, unaware they had egg stuck to their cheek. Introduced to the guest, Richard Irvin, an important backer of the Greyscales. Cleaning their dish, Nathaniel pointed out the food stuck to them, and thanked them for allowing Richard to assume they cooked for themselves, he then ordered them to clean upstairs but not before being cheeky remained who their master was. Coming back down overhearing the officials arrive over their citizenship, they encountered Nathaniel clearly angry, only explaining why by asking how they'd feel having themselves and their spouse be called whores straight to face before being left to sort out their documents. Killed Victims * One Selfardo resident (Caused) * Carl (Caused) * Dennis Stoneheart (Caused) * Jim (Caused) Relationships Alastor Hating Alastor at first for openly suggesting they were insane, and even scolding him for later attempting to apologise. After Daniel's demise at Maxwell's hands, however, out of remorse they put away how their first meeting went started over, though they wouldn't accept his apology yet, they agreed to their first impression being off. Lenny Stoneheart Resentful of Lenny to end for imprisoning them and being Dennis' Father, the two would subtlely take potshots at each other, and end with them treating him or sending him away. However, in spite of this, and them later trying to kill them, Weasley was horrified when they seemingly died in front of them and desperately tried to save him. After Lenny's last action was to spit in their face, however, they later returned the favour later by spitting at his office, wishing it had been destroyed. Maxwell Their childhood sweetheart, being the only one they originally trusted to know of their gender. Their feelings for Max grew romantic, and when they weren't returned, Weasley desperately tried to persuade him to pretend anyway. However, after they were raped and Maxwell became the Leechmonger, slaughtering a village to rescue them, Weasley realised the Max they knew was gone, knowing he wasn't the least bit violent. Holding out hope some of the old him was still there, his murder of Daniel shattered any hope they had and they were now dead to them and were grateful to Nathaniel for putting him down. Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Leeches of Purity Category:Leeches of Purity Characters Category:WalkerSniper